Wrath
Wrath the Furious '''is a Human-based Homunculus made by Father. Wrath is also the last Homunculus created by Father, making him the youngest of his kind. He was installed as Commander-in-Chief of Amestris, under the name '''King Bradley. Under his rule Amestris has went to war with its neighboring countries far more then ever and has instituted the use of Alchemists as state sanctioned living weapons. His greatest order almost saw the complete extermination of the Ishvalan people during the Ishvalan Civil War. Physical Appearance Wrath appears as an older man near sixty with an incredible physique for his age. He has a full head of black hair and a thick black mustache, and a blue tint to his right eye as he is seen to wear an eye patch over his left. Underneath his eye patch is "The Ultimate Eye", or his regular eye with the Ouroboros mark in place of the pupil and cornea. Wrath usually wears a short-sleeve, form-fitting black undersuit, along with wearing his blue military issue slacks with suspenders and a pair of boots. Wrath is almost always seen with at least one sword on him, but has also been known to carry up to five and can wield all of them simultaneously. Other times, he is seen wearing a black vest with a white dress-shirt, dress pants, and formal shoes. Personality At first glance, King Bradley/Wrath appears as a cheerful and easy-going person who frequently escapes from his responsibilities as the country's ruler to have some free time, offers people melons and watermelons or dresses as a tourist when he goes to a countryside town, while at the same time ruling his country with an iron fist. However, when he is revealed to be a homunculus, Wrath's true personality is unveiled. He is in fact cold, reserved and merciless, as devoted to Father's cause as any other homunculus. Given that he is born from the Deadly Sin of Wrath the Furious, he is extremely irascible, though his anger seldom manifests as violent outbursts, but rather as a cold and controlled anger that gets unnoticed. Despite being a ruthless warrior and ruler, who openly disdains the concepts of God and divine punishment, not caring the slightest about the lives of those he is tasked to slaughter, (such as the Ishvalan ethnic and their leader) his goofy persona is not entirely made up. Wrath often complains that his entire existence is boring, given that it was entirely decided and orchestrated by others without disturbance. As such, he harbors a distinct fondness for unpredicted things, and he loves when he can make his choices like when he decided to die in a fight. Although he dismisses humans as hopeless weaklings who struggle in vain in a world too big for them, and scorns their attempts to fight for lost causes, he always remains polite, bears no ill will towards his foes and genuinely praises them when impressed. He barely hides an interest for human nature, remarking that humans unexpectedly put a thorn in the Seven Homunculi's side and letting the protagonists escape after defeating one of them on more than one occasion. Wrath enjoys simple pleasures like having a cup of tea or spending time with his family and is fond of his wife, as his marriage is the only element on his life that he could decide himself. Early History Synopsis Abilities Ultimate Eye: Wrath states that it's the ultimate eye that has allowed him to survive countless battles. He is capable of highly precise perception of details. It is because of this eye he has the ability to read and predict practically any move his opponent could make as well as the minute details and movements of his general surroundings. The eye's only weakness is that when there is a physical obstacle blocking its path, it is unable to provide Wrath with the predictions it normally would. Additionally, he has pointed out on multiple occasions that, while his eye is capable of reading any situation, his own aging body is often unable to keep up with the projected courses of action that his sight ability proposes to him. Master Swordsman Specialist: A formidable opponent in battle, Wrath strongly favors using swords, which he wields with deadly proficiency thanks to his unique gifts and lifetime of training, to the point where he can wield five blades simultaneously. His skill in swordsmanship enables him to overwhelm multiple opponents, even those who fight at a masterful level of swordsmanship. Nevertheless, Wrath remains as one of the most powerful characters in the Fullmetal Alchemist series, and displayed by far, the highest level of skill when it comes to the art of swordsmanship among any character that appeared in the series, capable of easily fighting against both the second Greed and Fu simultaneously using only two daggers as well as being able to defeat the first Greed with ease and fight on par with a fellow master swordsman like Ling Yao during their first encounter (though the latter was having difficulty against him due to him carrying Lan Fan after her right arm was severely injured). With only a sword and a hand grenade, he was able to easily destroy a Briggs Tank. Even after being severely injured by Captain Buccaneer and Ling/Greed and losing the usage of his Ultimate Eye, he proves himself to be more than capable of fighting evenly and even overpowering Scar, almost killing him twice. Master Martial Artist: Aside from his supreme swordsmanship abilities, Wrath has great prowess in hand-to-hand combat, and knows many forms of martial arts. High Intellect: He has also demonstrated himself to be extremely intelligent and skilled in all forms of military weapons and military combat tactics. Master Manipulator: As a former Amestris absolute ruler, Wrath wields a huge military power and an almost complete control over the military and the State Alchemists, which he uses to keep an eye on those useful to the homunculi and to replace troops who do not blindly follow him with ones that are more faithful. To put it simply, when on Wrath's bad side, one gets the entire country of Amestris against him, save from a few factions. Peek Human Conditioning: Despite being a homunculus, Wrath's unique creation has resulted in the fact that the Philosopher's Stone which makes him inhuman is comprised of only one soul - his augmented physical abilities such as his remarkably high strength, speed, and agility are all his own, rather than being a product of the stone. However, due to the fact that his Philosopher's Stone contains only one soul, he does not have the immortality and regenerative abilities of his monstrous brethren. *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed & Reflexes': One of Wrath's unique traits aside from his swordplay and "Ultimate Eye" is his monstrous speed. *'Immense Endurance': *'Immense Durability': Natural Aging: Because of the nature of him being a human-based homunculus, Wrath was capable of physically ageing, which enabled him to pass off as an average human, allowing him to assimilate within the general population without suspicion. Aura Detection Immunity: The fact that his Philosopher's Stone is merged with a single soul also means he cannot be easily detected by people from Xing unlike his fellow homunculi. Equipment Various Swords: Relationships Family *Ms. Bradley (Wife) *Selim Bradley/Pride (Adoptive Son/Brother) *Father (Creator, deceased) *Greed (Brother, deceased) *Lust (Sister, deceased) *Envy (Brother, deceased) *Gluttony (Brother, deceased) *Sloth (Brother, deceased) Allies *Dark Alliance Enemies *Elric Brothers **Edward Elric **Alphonse Elric *May Chang *Ling Yao **Greed (Brother, yet still an enemy after Greed's betrayal) *Lan Fan *Fu *State Military **Mustang Unit ***Col. Roy Mustang *Scar *Chimeras Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Homunculus Category:X-Class Combatants Category:Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Series Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Immortal Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Dark Alliance Leaders Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Wanted Category:Antagonist